


ribbons

by kurojiri



Series: HP stories: 500 or less words [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, New Beginnings, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Ribbons, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Ginny Weasley loved ribbons.





	ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: Ribbon

It had been a while since Ginny noticed a mutual attraction between herself and Astoria Greengrass, and during that period she had felt lighter than it should have been possible; that itself felt liberating. The war had come and went, like a rushing stream that eventually, she found her own course to walk. Her time with Harry had been enlightening but, like all good things, it had been a limited offer.

They were still good friends, but Ginny Weasley knew herself pretty well; she always had a thing for pretty ribbons and the girls that wore them delicately and prettily. Luna had the first real friend that understood that detail about her when she listened to Ginny gushed about some of their classmates. And it had helped soothe her own thoughts when Astoria Greengrass became prominent in her life. Her own seventh year had become dominant of her reintroduction of self-discovery of her adolescent wishes to explore her life away from the war.

And that came in the form of talking to Astoria herself. Besides the past runnings she had with Daphne Greengrass, Astoria had been the kinder, sweeter and docile of the Greengrass sisters; and one, that didn't pull away from Ginny’s advances. It sort have been a ride in itself as Astoria had always been sweet like the chocolate frogs Ginny used to eat. That and she had always made herself flush each time they shared an innocent peck. It had been a tender outcome. Something Ginny never wanted to lose.

And it had made her laugh a bit that the pale pink ribbon that Astoria wore almost every other day had been the initial chance that made Ginny notice her in the first place. It had always complimented Astoria’s dark hair. At the same time, it had always given her an easy excuse to fix her hair and cupping her girlfriend’s face.

(The hair accessory had always been one of her favorite’s growing up.)

Her interest with ribbons had always been a subtle key of where her life would eventually turn but it has also helped Ginny Weasley see plainly that while she liked ribbons, she'd prefer her girlfriend that wore them.


End file.
